


Like an Infection

by strawberryriver



Series: Haikyuu!! plays Love Live! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, That's it, just all of seijou, part of a series, playing love live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryriver/pseuds/strawberryriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teams play Love Live! </p><p>Disaster ensues. Author's notes at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like an Infection

It was supposed to be a joke.

Iwa-chan was always complaining about Oikawa’s terrible (wonderful) taste in music, so he was just going to get a little payback!

Iwa-chan wasn’t supposed to like the dumb game! But here they were, approaching hour three of silence punctuated only by the bubbly pop of μ and Love Live! coming from Iwaizumi’s phone.

Oikawa was restless, grumpy, and insulted. His company was way more valuable than unlocking members and tapping a rhythm on a stupid screen. How could Iwa-chan betray him like this? Picking some terrible rhythm game over time with Oikawa, time he could be spending with his other friends, Iwa-chan!

Because Oikawa does have other friends.

Definitely.

Anyway, if Iwa-chan is going to waste all of their precious alone time then he’ll just have to beat Iwaizumi and his own dumb game. _Then Iwa-chan will have to pay attention to me!_

Filled with his new resolve, Oikawa quickly downloaded Love Live onto his own phone, the start-up music snapping Iwaizumi out of his game-induced trance.

“Oi, shittykawa, what are you doing?”

“Playing Love Live, Iwa-chan~ You looked so lonely playing all by yourself, I obviously had to join~” Oikawa used his most charming smile, and Iwaizumi immediately saw this for what it was. Oikawa hated attention being diverted away from himself, it was just like losing a match. It wasn’t going to be worth it to argue this one, Iwaizumi wouldn’t win anyway. Instead, he reached out to punch Oikawa’s arm, knuckles digging into the lean muscle.

“Whatever. Let me know when you’re getting ready to load a song, we’ll play them together and I’ll kick your ass at this too.”

“Iwa-chan, such a brute! This is a fun rhythm game about friendship!” That statement doesn’t stop the competitive side of Oikawa from bubbling up and it’s not long before they’re both counting down to start the song, viciously tapping away at the screen. Two and a half minutes feels like eternity, and it’s even worse when Oikawa immediately takes a look at Iwaizumi’s score only to find that he’d been beaten by a few hundred points. Oikawa groaned and Iwaizumi laughed, it isn’t as if he never beats Oikawa, he definitely does. He just revels in it each time, so long as Oikawa isn’t actually upset.

Oikawa isn’t surprised by his loss, Iwaizumi has been playing for at least a full day longer than he has, but he’s still annoyed. He’ll just have to keep playing until he can beat Iwa-chan, and they can put this whole game behind them.

That was three weeks ago.

————–

About two weeks ago Oikawa dropped the facade that he was playing this game just so Iwazumi would pay attention to him. Love Live! was addictingly fun, and he and Iwaizumi played it constantly. At lunch, during breaks, before, after, and even sometimes during practice. Them spending all of their time together wasn’t unusual, so no one actually noticed just how addicted the pair were until Hanamaki had a brilliant prank idea.

He’d seen Oikawa get annoyed at getting messages while he was playing and he could only imagine how absolutely hilarious it would be if he texted both of them during one of their tandem plays before practice.

What Hanamaki didn’t know is that Iwaizumi was about to make a Perfect Combo. On Hard.

Hanamaki sent the text, and both of their phones lagged the game to notify them, causing them to miss several critical moves and fail. The resulting loud screech didn’t actually come from Oikawa; It was from Iwaizumi, who was now running straight for Hanamaki with murder in his eyes. Oikawa wasn’t far behind, yelling “Iwa-chan, go!” and it was then that the team realized they had a problem.

In the clubroom after practice both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were cornered, and had Love Live! deleted off their phones. It took Kyotani, Kindaichi, and Hanamaki to pin Iwaizumi down. Screams and threats echoed across the courtyard, Iwaizumi was absolutely livid and Oikawa was crying. They were mostly crocodile tears, but with a hint of truth. He had just gotten an UR Maki card and she was his favorite, the best idol . It was pure luck and he was so delighted and now she was gone and it was all Hanamaki’s fault. .

They walked home in defeated silence for most of the way, Oikawa still wiping snot from his nose.

“You’re such an ugly crier.” Iwaizumi handed over some paper towels he grabbed from the bathroom on the way out. It was true, Oikawa’s nose always ran like a faucet every time he cried and his face screwed up like someone had pinched it. It wasn’t pretty at all and Iwaizumi knew he did his best to avoid crying if possible. Oikawa crying usually meant his emotions were too strong for even him to keep inside.

“Iwa-chan, so rude!” Oikawa took the paper towels though, and blew his nose hard. It was gross and ungraceful, and Oikawa was relieved that Iwaizumi was the only person with him. “I had just gotten the new Maki card, too! I barely got to play with her!”

“Well at least it wasn’t Rin, right? Stop blubbering.” Iwaizumi shoved his hands in his pockets, acting like he hadn’t just been screaming obscenities for the exact same reason.

“Nu-uh, Iwa-chan. Maki is the best one, everyone knows that.” Iwaizumi stopped walking.

“What.” He glared daggers at Oikawa, did he seriously just imply that Maki was better than Rin? Oikawa stopped walking and turned around to face Iwaizumi. That look was honestly still a little scary, but he wasn’t about to back down.

“I said Maki is the best, cutest, idol, Iwa-chan! Honestly I know you’re pretty inept when it comes to these things, but surely even you could tell how superior she is!”

“That’s total shit and you know it, Trashykawa. Rin has way more energy and is so much better than any of the other idols.” Iwaizumi was dead serious, he was prepared to defend his idol to the grave if he had to. Rin was obviously the best and he didn’t know how Oikawa couldn’t see that, he’s supposed to have a third sense about these things.

“Iwa-chan, I know you’re used to being wrong and losing to me all the time, but you don’t have to go this far. Just admit Maki is the best and we can still be friends.”

“Rin is the best.” Iwaizumi punched Oikawa’s shoulder, just hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to injure. Oikawa whined and automatically flinched away, rubbing his shoulder.

“Mean! Mean, Iwa-chan! I have other friends I could be talking to you know!” As he said that, Oikawa’s phone pinged and he immediately whipped it out to see a message from one of the underclassmen girls that watched him practice.

“See! I’ll talk to Mako-chan instead!” He stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi and even though he couldn’t actually place a face to this girl’s name and he knew he was being shitty, Oikawa refused to back down from this particular argument. If he left to talk with someone else Iwaizumi would get lonely and see the light. Because he was definitely the one who was clingy in this relationship. Not Oikawa.

Later that night, Oikawa was restless. The girl (who turned out to be really boring) had said she was going to sleep half an hour ago, and it was only 11:30. Iwaizumi had been ignoring him since their idol argument. Oikawa knew he’d be awake for at least three more hours. Who was going to entertain him now?

He sat up and glanced out his window to the house just across from his. Iwaizumi was still awake; he could see the lights on through the curtain. Iwa-chan was definitely mad at him from the walk home, the question was, how mad? Mad enough to ignore Oikawa, or just mad enough to call him an ass? Only one way to find out.

Oikawa opened his window and leaned out on the ledge. If he stared at Iwaizumi’s window long enough, he would definitely feel the pressure to look out. Sure enough it took less than five minutes for Iwaizumi to appear at his window, opening it with a sigh.

“What.”

“I’m going to watch Love Live!. You should come watch it too.” It was the best peace offering he had at the moment because he wasn’t going to apologize (he wasn’t wrong here, Iwa-chan was the wrong one).

Iwaizumi thought for a minute and climbed out of his window. They were both tall enough, athletic enough, and the distance was short enough, that they could effectively crawl in through each other’s windows. They tried it first when they were kids and Oikawa broke his arm, but now it was easier than going down and coming in through the front door. Oikawa moved out of the way so Iwaizumi could crawl onto his bed, absolutely thrilled that not only was Iwaizumi not that mad at him, but they were going to watch Love Live! together.

Oikawa pulled up his laptop and Iwaizumi took the time to get comfortable with his back leaning against Oikawa’s headboard. As soon as the show was running Oikawa crawled over and crammed himself as close to Iwaizumi as possible, long legs dangling over muscular ones. So long as Oikawa was around Iwaizumi would never have any personal space, but it had always been like that and it’d stopped actually bothering him years ago. Iwaizumi adjusted so they would both be more comfortable, their shoulders and heads pressed together and their legs intertwined.

Sometime around 2 AM they fell asleep like that, the show’s music playing softly in the background.

The next morning, after Iwaizumi crawled back into his own room, Oikawa woke up at peace with the team’s intervention. At least both he and Iwaizumi were banned, and after all, wasn’t this his original end game? He was able to get all the way to school without mentioning the game once, opting to fall back on other topics. When they reached the club room, however, the familiar sounds of Love Live! drifted through the door and Oikawa ripped it open with a scream.

Kindaichi was playing alone, already dressed in his practice uniform.

Iwaizumi followed Oikawa in the room, giving Kindaichi a harsh look.

“Explain.”

“O-Oikawa-senpai, Iwaizumi-senpai! I just! You guys seemed to like it so much, so I wanted to try! I’m sorry!”

“That’s it!” Oikawa dropped his bag down onto the bench and started furiously digging through it. “I’m reinstalling the game. If he can play it then so can we, let’s see Makki try to stop us.”

Iwaizumi sighed and pulled his phone out, honestly he had been thinking about re-downloading it too, it’s not like the team could actually keep them from playing Love Live!. By the time the rest of the team filtered into the club room Iwaizumi and Oikawa had blown their way through the first dozen levels, and were competing in tandem with each other. No one said a word to either of them because, truth be told, after seeing their reactions yesterday most of the team went home and downloaded it themselves. They all made an unspoken vow to ignore last night’s incident for the well-being of everyone.

————-

When Oikawa likes something, really likes something, he pours just about as much of himself into as he possibly can. Obviously his main passion is volleyball, but this unwavering dedication bleeds into his other hobbies as well. Including school idol rhythm games. Which is what led to Oikawa, in the middle of the gym after practice, to desperately try to get Iwaizumi to do the dance choreography with him. Oikawa had bought the soundtrack and spent hours last night learning the moves, because _What’s the point in playing the games if I can’t also dance to the songs, Iwa-chan?_

This had been going on for at least fifteen minutes and most of the team fled when they saw their opportunity. Hanamaki and Matsukawa stayed behind to hopefully watch Oikawa make an ass of himself, but as he started to do the routine they discovered that he was actually a fantastic dancer and could execute the movements flawlessly. Now they were sticking around out of admiration and entertainment, trying to help Oikawa goad Iwaizumi into participating.

Kunimi had spent the last ten minutes trying to keep Kindaichi from approaching the third years and was rapidly failing. Kindaichi admired the third years and wanted to bond with them as much as possible, so it was to no one’s surprise (but Oikawa’s delight) that he trotted over to learn the moves. Unfortunately Kindaichi was absolutely horrible at dancing, his movements were too big to keep up with the tempo and he was consistently a step behind, which looked hilarious next to Oikawa, who flowed from one step to the next and made it look ridiculously easy. Practicing Love Live! moves after practice became common, though no one except Kindaichi ever joined Oikawa. Iwaizumi was a little relieved that for once Oikawa wasn’t pushing himself to the brink of exhaustion.

The true horror came a week later, as Oikawa began participating in the tournaments. Spending their late saturday nights intertwined on Oikawa’s bed had become a ritual for Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and they both got bored of only playing each other. They worked out a system of playing every other song so they wouldn’t clash, and began playing other academy students in the weekly contests.

That was when Oikawa was first paired up with him; the player named “Ushijima”. Oikawa recoiled at their name, but that was probably a somewhat common name so he tried not to think too hard about it. Until he lost. And they were paired up again. And Oikawa lost again. Soon Iwaizumi was also being paired up against “Ushijima” and losing. After two hours straight of repeatedly running into this same user, and losing against them, Oikawa screamed and force ended the app.

“I’m taking a break, Iwa-chan! Do you want anything?” Oikawa disentangled himself from Iwaizumi and headed towards the kitchen, not waiting for an answer. Iwaizumi didn’t bother to give one either, he knew Oikawa well enough to know that the other was pacing because he was frustrated and it was technically a rhetorical question veiled in politeness. When Oikawa returned he did bring water for them both, dumping it on his nightstand before diving back into bed and typing furiously on his phone. After a few minutes of silences punctuated only by the background music of Iwaizumi’s game, he glanced over to find out just what Oikawa was doing.

As soon as he saw he immediately rolled his eyes and nudged Oikawa with his elbow. “Really, Oikawa?”

“Shh. I’m researching.” Oikawa had Ushijima’s facebook page open on his phone and was scrolling through his rivals totally-public account. While Ushijima didn’t post many things in the form of statuses or pictures, he definitely posted a lot of things to his wall. Especially things related to Love Live!.

The post Oikawa had paused on was a picture of Maki’s smiling face and the caption “Which Love Live! character is your favorite?” Oikawa’s precious Maki was Ushijima’s favorite Love Live! idol. The look on Oikawa’s face was a mix between rage and terror, his mouth contorted and his cheeks wrinkled. Oikawa reached his arm over Iwaizumi and dropped his phone off the edge of the bed, onto the floor. Then he wordlessly rolled over onto his side and buried his face into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, draping his arm and leg over Iwaizumi’s body.

After a few minutes of silence, Oikawa spoke.

“You were right, Iwa-chan. Rin is the best idol.”

————–

The last straw at Aoba Johsai was Kyoutani. He didn’t see the point in Love Live! and refused to play it, even after Yahaba tried his best to get him interested. He was the only hold out, so to speak, and in Oikawa’s mind that meant he was keeping the team from really bonding over their school idol game. Fortunately, Oikawa already had the one weapon that he knew would draw Kyoutani in immediately and keep him there. One day, before practice, Oikawa let out a loud, exaggerated sigh after losing to Iwaizumi.

“Ahh, Iwa-chan is so tough!! I don’t think anyone can beat him!”

Kyoutani had been just a few lockers down, tying his shoes, and immediately snapped to look at Oikawa. Oikawa pointedly ignored him, masking the triumphant smile on his face with a look of seemingly-genuine frustration. As they all filed out of clubhouse Kyoutani stopped Yahaba and demanded he show him how to play the game.

It took a week before Kyoutani was confident enough in his skills to challenge Iwaizumi to a game, and he lost. Miserably. He challenged him to four successive games and lost all of them. After that, Oikawa knew he had Kyoutani hook, line, and sinker. There was no way he would let four consecutive losses go.

Now that Kyoutani started playing, Coach Irihata knew he had a problem on his hands. They were still practicing and playing as usual, but instead of strategy their breaks during practice were filled with Love Live! matches and Oikawa’s dances. Before practice, Love Live! was cutting into their warm up and stretching time.

Three months after the initial incident of Oikawa downloading Love Live! onto Iwaizumi’s phone as a joke, Coach Irihata called a meeting to place a “No Love Live!” zone a half hour before, after, and all during practice. Really, it was for his own sanity. There were protests from everyone, but no one was about to disobey their coach. They had too much respect for him.

After all, this was only supposed to be a joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on headcanons tumblr user Leninmeringuepie and I came up with
> 
> My tumblr: strawberryriver.tumblr.com
> 
> Her tumblr: leninmeringuepie.tumblr.com/
> 
> More teams will come don't worry. Someday. Probably. IDK don't hold ur breath


End file.
